Pandora
Pandora (パンドーラ Pandora) is the the Goddess of Calamity. For reasons unknown, Pandora lost her physical form and was reduced to a ghostly face made of a fiery vapor that hovers throughout the battlefield, spitting fireballs at Pit. After bathing in the fountain that reverses time, she resurrects as her human form named Amazon Pandora. Appearances Kid Icarus "The Gatekeeper of the '' ''Skyworld fortress. A demon goddess who administers all disasters. Blowing out fireballs, she has the power to warp when you least expect it." Pandora ''is the Gatekeeper to Skyworld's Fortress and guardian of the Three Sacred Treasures' Sacred Casket. Centurions are not very useful here, as Pandora can easily mow through a formation. Pandora's attacks are quite damaging, but she is quite slow. This can be a lengthy fight due to Pandora's ability to hide herself and stay out of Bow range, but it's not hard if Pit stays at range. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 20 5 90 0 Kid Icarus: Uprising In ''Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pandora is entrusted with the Mirror of Truth and is placed in the Labyrinth of Deceit. Her location was hidden by the Great Reaper until Pit defeated him, Pandora going into a witty banter with Pit and Palutena when the former entered the labyrinth and engages her before she gives up. But Pandora faked giving up so Pit can unknowingly create Dark Pit by shattering the Mirror of Truth, though the clone turning on her was not according to plan. Dying, Pandora's remaining powers are absorbed by Dark Pit. However, it would reveled that Pandora endured and stayed inside Dark Pit's body until he arrives at the Rewind Spring to restore Pit, leaving him to use the Rewind Spring to regain her full potency as the red-colored "Pandora's Wrath". After a short fight, Pandora hops into the Rewind Spring to be restored into her original physical form as "Amazon Pandora". As she is defeated, several characters are understandably shocked by this revelation, even Hades who never remembered her being so "animated". Quotes "I wanted to get my driver's lisence, but then it hit me, how am I supposed to DRIVE without hands?" "Do I look like a strategy guide? In case you haven't noticed...THIS ISN'T THE ASK AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR." "And that's why you're one of the great geniuses of our time." As Amazon Pandora: "It's been soo long since I've had a body. Eat your hearts out, ladies." Trivia *Pandora draws her name from the Greek myth of Pandora, the woman who opened Pandora's Box and released all the evils on to mankind, closing the box just before hope itself escaped. **It could be argued that the Casket of the Sacred Treasures mirrors Pandora's Box in the myth, with the Sacred Treasures being the "hope" of the myth (being the last hope of defeating Medusa). As such Pandora is guarding the Box to make sure the Hope doesn't escape - flipping this gives us that she's preventing Pit from opening the Casket and taking the Hope. *In both her encounters in Kid Icarus Uprising (not counting the Medusa-created copy in Chapter 9), Pandora always initially fakes being defeated the first time before suddenly fighting again. In the first fight, she feigns defeat and a cutscene plays in which she tricks Pit into destroying the Mirror of Truth, thus creating Dark Pit. When fighting Amazon Pandora, however, there is no cutscene interruption, allowing her to get up and get in a cheap hit if the player lets his guard down. {C Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Gods